To Sir with Ed: Alternate Ending
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Nazz and the other cul-de-sac kids get a surprise after she sends Eddy to bed after throwing a party in the Sampson house, despite having to babysit Eddy.


**A/N: Boy, do I remember this episode. It doesn't have a very flattering memory for me due to what happens in the end. It used to be a classic babysitter episode with some hints of pre-teen romance. I understand if Eddy's a jerk therefore he should get karma at the end, but this episode was just too mean-spirited. I'm a sadistic black comedy lover, but this was just as true as Your Ed Here. This is a little better, alternate ending from a classic episode called To Sir with Ed. Not sure if anyone remembers it, I barely know the episode titles from memory and only know the episodes based on what the plot is since the titles don't tell us much about what the plot is. Unlike Gumball where like in the episode The Dress, you can guess that the episode is going to involve a dress. Anyway, here is a new ending for that episode where Nazz babysits Eddy and throws a party in his own house after sending him to bed. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>After Eddy was sent to bed by Nazz, the other kids kept partying. Eddy wanted to be apart of the party, but the other kids locked him in his bedroom and Nazz sent him to bed, much to the embarrassment of poor Eddy.<p>

"I still can't believe Dorky thought he had a date with you!" Kevin laughed as he danced with his girlfriend.

"As if!" Nazz scoffed. "I'd never date a kid I'd babysit!"

"Rolf did not know the parents of Ed boy were invited!" Rolf said as he danced and looked in a different direction.

Nazz kept dancing then stopped suddenly as she heard what Rolf said. "Huh? Eddy's parents?"

The music stopped instantly and the lights came on as everyone saw Mr. and Mrs. Sampson standing, very fumed.

"Nazz, what is going on here?" Mrs. Sampson growled at the blonde girl.

"Oh, hi, Eddy's mom!" Nazz laughed a bit, but had the sense she was in trouble. "Just a little get together among friends."

"Nazz, we paid you to babysit our son, not have a party!" Mr. Sampson snarled, sounding just as angry as his wife.

Nazz blinked. The other kids were worried and tried to get Eddy in trouble like always.

"It was Eddy, Mr. Sampson!" Kevin called in defense.

"Ja Ja!" Rolf agreed.

"Plank said he heard Eddy wanna have a party and he hid in his bedroom so he wouldn't get in trouble!" Jonny added.

"Yeah, I sent him to bed, but he invited the others over!" Nazz included in her own defense to save her own skin.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Sampson raised an eyebrow. She then went to her youngest son's bedroom and got the door open.

Eddy grunted in pain and landed on his butt as his mother unlatched the door for him. "Ow..."

"Edwin, Nazz says the moment her back was turn, you threw a wild party and invited all the kids in the cul-de-sac!" Mrs. Sampson showed no mercy at first. "Is this true?"

"No, Mom, I swear, Nazz told me to go to bed and she had the party without me!" Eddy cried. He was nearly in a lot of pain and actually crying in sadness.

Mrs. Sampson at first would have suspected this as lying, but then she saw her son cry. He hadn't cried in years after he wasn't so delicate to play around with. "Oh, my little Eddy... You've been damaged..."

Eddy sniffled and nodded his head.

"Oh, come here," Mrs. Sampson picked up her son in her arms and walked to the other kids.

"Whatever he said, it's totally not true!" Nazz yelled as soon as the kids saw Eddy in his mother's arms.

"Can it, Blondie!" Mrs. Sampson now showed no sympathy for the girl she trusted to be Eddy's babysitter. She knew that Eddy had a crush on her so she hired the girl to babysit to hopefully set them up together and he would find a new, healthy obsession that wasn't scamming kids in the neighborhood. She then turned to her husband. "Jack, could you take these kids home? I want to have a word with Nazz."

"Ya got it, sweetheart." Mr. Sampson said in his rough, smoker's voice. "Alright, ya squirts, move it!" he yelled at the kids and left with them to get in his car again and make drop offs to their houses.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Sampson shut the door and placed Eddy on the couch next to Nazz. She then sat down in a chair across from them. "Now, Nazz, your parents say you're usually responsible, do you have any idea on how to take care of a child?"<p>

"Of course," Nazz answered, even if she was around the same age as Eddy. "You have to feed them, bathe them, clothe them, send them to bed, the works!"

"Yes, yes, but what made you think it would be okay to have a party in a house that isn't your own and send Eddy to bed?"

"He was being bad, Mrs. Sampson! He thought that I was invited to go out with him that you paid me to date him, I told him that you paid me to babysit him!"

Eddy flushed with that explanation. It was so humiliating when he found out he was being babysat by his crush and the other kids laughed at him after he was forced to go to bed.

"Yes, Eddy, we did pay her to babysit you, but Nazz, you have been a horrible babysitter," Mrs. Sampson scolded the blonde girl after sending an apologetic look to her younger son. "Eddy, did you get to eat dinner?"

"Yeah, just macaroni and cheese." Eddy said softly.

"Well, that's good." Mrs. Sampson was soft.

"At least I _fed_ you!" Nazz glared at the boy.

"Nazz, I understand my son is difficult, but that gave you no right to embarrass him in public like that." Mrs. Sampson returned to scolding the girl. "I'm sorry, Nazz, but I think you might be too young to babysit, who trained you?"

"My mom, when she and my Aunt Marian were younger, she would be on the phone all the time and my mom would wander off, but be safe."

"Are you sure you're not confusing reality with cartoons, young lady?"

Nazz blinked, then sighed.

"I'm calling your parents, Eddy, why don't you watch a movie or something, hmm?" Mrs. Sampson set a soft tone to her baby boy. "You might not want to experience this. I'm sorry this babysitting thing didn't work out, but I know how paranoid you get when you're home alone."

"Thanks anyway, Mom..." Eddy said softly, then went to watch a movie.

"Come with me," Mrs. Sampson roughly grabbed Nazz's wrist and dragged her to the telephone to call the von Bartonschmeer house.

Nazz heaved a sigh as she felt like this was going to be a long and painful night.


End file.
